Darkfern's Storm
by RoyalDiamond
Summary: A mysterious prophecy summons 4 ancient leaders of Starclan, and it leaves them stunned. Meanwhile, a young Leafclan warrior named Darkfern struggles within her surroundings. To add to her confusion, strange dreams are sent to her, leaving the cat frightened. But with them haunting her, she does not know who to trust anymore, including her own clanmates and family.


**Darkfern's Storm**

**Prologue**

Light pawsteps were heard as a silver tabby strolled across the stone floors of Starclan's hunting grounds. Her beautiful sapphire eyes sparkled likes diamonds and she strutted. The glimmering walls shone in the light. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks and looked down, staring at her reflection in the shining pool. She gasped lightly in surprise when she heard another cat approaching her.

She turned her head to see a red tabby with amber eyes.

The silver tabby dipped her head. "Hello, Copperstar."

Copperstar was the leader of Mountainclan many seasons ago, until he died of greencough, a very deadly illness, judging by his old age. He was alive when Spiderstar was leader of Leafclan, and they became close allies. They helped eachother during difficult times, and if it weren't for Spiderstar's generosity, his clan would be demolished.

He returned the gesture with a nod of his head. "Spiderstar."

He walked up to Spiderstar and sat beside her and the pool.

Spiderstar looked away and back at the peaceful waves of the water. Her tail swayed and she said, breaking the silence, "Has Diamondstar arrived yet?" She flicked her ear. "I was sure I sent Featherstorm to deliver the message of this meeting."

A few days earlier, Spiderstar was browsing through the forest of Starclan, when she heard horrifying voices calling out to her. They sounded murderous, and it terrified the tabby. She assumed it was sign, yet she didn't what it meant. She decided to share it with her allied leaders, in case they had close, if not same, issues. She ordered Featherstorm, a Leafclan warrior, and Spiderstar's friend, to tell the others about a meeting she was hosting.

The other cat was about to reply when a dark grey cat with sapphire eyes came bounding in. She looked young, by the looks of it; too young to have joined Starclan. It was Diamondstar, the former Iceclan leader.

Diamondstar was out of breath. Finally she settled down and started, "My apologies, Copperstar and Spiderstar. I was speaking with Liontooth when Featherstorm came. Have I missed anything?"

Copperstar smiled slightly and assured her, "Of course not, Diamondstar. We haven't started yet. And it's fine that you were late, we understand."

Spiderstar tapped her tail on the empty spot next to her, then meowed, "Over here, Diamondstar. We have matters to discuss." Her voice sounded grave on the last part, and Diamondstar was slightly alarmed, when Copperstar didn't take notice.

The cats all looked down at the shimmering pool presented to them. There was a long moment of silence.

Spiderstar closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as if she were asking the assurance of her fellow clanmates. She lifted her head, and felt the light breeze. Finally, she opened her eyes.

She turned her head to the two other leaders. "Well, I suppose we must wait until Ivystar arrives." She turned her head to Diamondstar. "Did you happen to see her while you were coming?"

The sleek cat shook her head. "No, but she should be here soon, I assume," she replied. Her long tail swished across the stone ground.

Spiderstar nodded slightly, when, secretly, she was becoming impatiant. She intended to have all of the others she invited to be there at once, unless they were too busy. But she knew better of Ivystar. She knew Ivystar was quick, and fast paced, but always chatty. Spiderstar sighed.

Finally, a dark brown she-cat walked into the open dome-like cave. Her pelt was ruffled, looking as if she ran there. She stopped, then trotted inside. An orange and black tabby followed close behind her.

Ivystar halted and sat down next to Copperstar, while Blazestar, the orange tom sat beside Spiderstar.

"I apologize. I was kind of lost in the forest... Too many trees, I always say!" Ivystar said sheepishly. She felt hot with embarassement as she was the last one there, along with Blazestar.

Said cat, on the other hand, paid no notice, as he gently swiped his rough tongue over his mate, Spiderstar's, ear. He looked at the other leaders. "So, what is this meeting all about, Spiderstar? It must be pretty important if you called us all the way here," he meowed as he turned to Spiderstar.

Diamondstar nodded, and asked the same. "Yes, Spiderstar. I was already talking about business with Liontooth." Her eyes narrowed as her temper suddenly changed to being plain annoyed.

A low growl was heard from Ivystar, as if she herself was offended. She wanted to defend her best friend. "She has the right to summon us if she wishes. It is not our place to judge her," she muttered under her breath.

Thunderstar agreed with Tigerstar, showing a curt nod. "Ivystar has made a reasonable point. But we do need to get this started. So, Spiderstar, what is it you wanted to speak with us about?" Unlike Diamondstar, he sounded friendly, even though it was like he was speaking the same words, just in a different form.

The silver tabby sighed and looked up. "I'm sorry." She caught her breath as she continued, "Yes, I called you here tonight for a very important reason." Her eyes narrowed with seriousness. "I have been having frightening visions where cats call out to me. They seem dangerous, and it terrifies me greatly. I believe it must be a sign, but I don't know what it means."

Copperstar's amber eyes widened. "Voices? That seems strange. It does seem like somewhat like a sign. But, like you, I can't determine the reason for it." He looked to the others.

Diamondstar's anger vanished and her eyes were replaced with horror. "Cats calling out to you? Thats madness!" She suddenly paused, then spat, "No, it's mousedung, thats what it is! You're making this up just to distract us!" She sprang up and glared accusingly at Spiderstar, who shrank back.

On instinct of defense of their friend, the other leaders stood and stared at Diamondstar. They knew Spiderstar was telling the truth. She wasn't to type to lie, she was just the opposite of that: honest and very truthful.

Blazestar snarled. "Oh? Well, Diamondstar, if you don't want to listen then you can just go."

Ivystar's matted fur bristled and her tail was fluffled out, making her look larger than she really was. "Yes, leave and go back to your hole you came from if you don't want to pay attention to Spiderstar. It won't affect us whether your gone or not."

The brown cat calmed down and sat. "I am sorry. It is just, I have never heard such a thing like this. I am afraid to find out what it's trying to tell us." She dipped her head apologetically.

The other cats settled down and relaxed when Diamondstar confessed she was wrong. That seemed to satisfy them just as much as if they won a battle with another clan. It was rare to see such behavior come from her.

After a long moment, Copperstar asked the question everyone was wondering. "But who would send this to us? Why us, and just what exactly is it about?"

After a moment, Spiderstar spoke, her soft voice carried by the gentle wind. "Noone knows for sure, Copperstar. But I think we should wait for more answers. For now, we mustn't give up on anybody, or anything; we must not lose hope."


End file.
